Unexpected
by Daelyne18
Summary: Clarys mom tells her there moving to New York there she meets Jace, and the Lightwoods. This is my first story. Plz tell me if it's good or not. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so plz tell me what you think. Ok so here we go my first story hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- The last time I checked I was not Cassandra Clare, that means I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

I was laying on my bed trying to draw the field outside my window, and it just wasn't working. I rolled over throwing my sketchpad off my bed onto the floor. I sighed closing my eyes listening to the music on the radio when I hear.

"Clary!" It was my mom. I hoped off my bed and walked down the stairs trying to figure out what I had done this time.

"Yes? What did I do this time?" I asked. My mom was siting in the living room on one of the couches. With a look that said this was not going to be good.

"You didn't do anything" She paused laughing. "Well I don't think you did anything. Come over here and sit down I have some thing to tell you."

"Ok," I said siting on a chair across from her. I was getting worried. "What's this about?"

She looked like she was dreading what she was about to say. "Clary, sweety were moving."

I busted out laughing, but when I looked at my mom she was completely serious. I stopped laughing just as fast if not faster then I stared. "You've got to be kidding me! We've lived here my whole life! We can't just leave!" I was in complete shock. I could not believe what I was hearing! She couldn't be serious!

Usually, when my mom says she has to tell me something it's more like 'your grounded' not we're moving. I knew this was not going to be good. "I'm sorry sweety, but I just don't like living here." She looked like there was more to the story then just not like living here, but I got the feeling she wasn't about to tell me.

"Where are we moving?"

"New York."

"What? Why? It's not like we have any family there. Why do you want to move so far away? And it's the middle of the school year! We can't just leave." I was really annoyed that she was doing this. In the middle of the school year no less!

"I'm sorry hunny, but we need to leave. I just don't think I was cut out for life in Oklahoma. And I have a friend in New York that's going to let us stay with him untell I find us a place to live."

"But you lived here for 16 years with not problem. So why do we have to leave now? And when are we leaving?"

"We're leave first thing in the morning. There some boxes in the garage so you can pack your stuff." And with that she got up and went up stairs probably to finish packing.

I sat there for a few minutes in shock. We where really moving.

I'd gotten most of my clothes in the boxes I'd gotten out of the garage when my phone vibrated. I grabbed it off my bed to see that my best friend Courtney was calling. I flipped it open as I sat down on my bed.

"Hello?"

"Clary it took you long enough! I thought we where going shopping today?"

"Ya about that. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've got to pack. I'm kind of moving." I said the last part in a whisper.

"Say again? It sounded like you said your moving." I could tell she was getting mad.

"Ya I am. My mom 'doesn't think she's cut out for living in Oklahoma.' " I tryed mimking her voice. It didn't work.

"So when are you leaving? We have to have a going away party."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I can't get a party ready that soon! And what about school? We have a huge test tomorrow!"

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just found out myself not three hours ago. Ya I know I don't know why my mom thinks leaving in the middle of the school year was a good idea. Well at least I don't have to worry about failing." We both laughed at that.

"Your so lucky you don't have to take the test tomorrow! I'm probably going to make a F! I wish my mom made me move, but I could never get that lucky. So where are you moving to."

"New York."

"That's so-" she was cut off by yelling in the back ground. "Hey I have to go. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ya sure. Bye"

"Bye"

I sighed closing my phone and falling back on my bed. I had no idea what was going thro my moms head when she thought moving was a good idea. I got back to work trying to put all my stuff in the boxes.

After I had put all my stuff into boxes I asked my mom if I could go say good by to Courtney because we were leaving at 6 (ya I can't believe it ether 6 in the morning!) and I wouldn't have time to say good bye to her.

After I left I txted Courtney to see if she could meet me at the park that was the half way point between her house and mine. She txted back saying "ok ill be there soon." I drove my car over and was waiting in the parking lot for her when my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was a txt from Courtney.

"Hey theres been a change of plans I cant go :( I have to take my little bro 2 a b-ball game. srry"

I sighed how did I know something like that was going to happen?

"It's ok :( i'll call u when I get to my new house."

I put my phone back in my pocket. And got back in my car and drove home. After I got home I said good night to my mom and went to bed. I fell quickly to sleep thankfully. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**Ok there it is. Do you love? Hate it? plz tell me just hit the button and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the next chapter.**

**I want to thank the people who took the time to review. This chapter's for you.**

**Disclaimer- I just looked in the mirror and didn't see Cassandra Clare, so I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

I woke up the next morning with my alarm going and my mom yelling at me to wake up. I threw the blanket over my head muttering 5 more minutes.

"If you don't get up I'm going to dump water on your head!" My mom threatened.

I shot out of bed yelling "I'm up. I'm up!" I grabbed the clothes I'd left out, and waked across the hall to the bath room to take a quick shower. After I got dressed I looked at myself in the mirror deciding wether I was going to put my red hair up or not. I quickly decided to put it up. I helped my mom get all our stuff in her truck, and my car.

We drove all the way to New York without stopping. I was following my mom when she stopped at a big house, and got out. I started to get out, but she told my to stay in the car. She walked to the door and knocked. After a few minutes a tall guy answered. He looked shocked that my mom was standing on his front porch.

That's strange, I thought she said he was expecting us? I didn't have time to think about it because she was coming over to my car with her friend right behind her.

"Clary, this is my old friend Luke." Luke was a tall man with glasses, and graying hair.

"Hey." I said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He replied smiling. "Your moms told me a lot about you." With that he looked away looking nervous. He looked like he was lying, but before I could be sure my mom interrupted my thoughts.

"Well lets get everything inside. Before it gets dark."

I sighed, getting out of the car and going to the truck to get some boxes. We'd left all our furniture back at our old house so it didn't take long for the three of us the get everything inside.

Luke showed me to one of the guest rooms that I was going to be calling mine until we moved out. I quickly changed into a over sized shirt and some old shorts and got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to voices right outside my door. I quietly got up and put my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything. To my dissapointment I couldn't make out anything. I opened my door to see my mom and Luke standing at the end of the hall way. They quickly stopped talking when they saw me open my door.

"Good morning sweety." My mom said as I stepped out of my room.

"Morin." I muttered yawning. "Mom where are the rest of my clothes? I only found a box with summer stuff in it."

"Oh they must be in my room. I'll go check. Hold on." With that she walked into one of the other rooms in the hall. I glanced down the hall at Luke who was muttering to himself. Something about girls and clothes. I smiled mentally.

After my mom had found the rest of my clothes I'd taken a quick shower. Now the three of us where sitting at the table in the kitchen talking about school. I was across from my mom and Luke was sitting by her.

"Luke, what school do you think is the best around here?" My mom asked.

"Well," He paused to think. "Raziel High is a good school. It's just a few blocks away."

My mother looked across the table at me. "Well? What do you think?"

"I don't care. Where ever you want to send me is fine. I really don't care"

"Fine then tomorrow you'll start Raziel High."

"Ok well I'm going to my room." I walked out of the kitchen, and up the stairs to my room.

I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" Courtney said.

"Hey it's Clary. Sorry I didn't call you sooner we got here late."

"Oh it's no problem. Hey guess what I made on the test."

"Mmm... a F?"

"No I made a C! I was so shocked I asked him if he'd gave me the wrong paper! Mr. Smith looked at me like I'd lost my mind. It was so funny."

I laughed "Ya that sounds like you. Hey you will not believe the name of the school I'm going to."

"Which one?"

"Raziel High School. Ya I know stupidest name ever. Well apparently it's named after some Angel. Ya I know its weird."

"Did you say Raziel High?"

"Ya why?"

"My cousin went to that school. He said there where a lot of smart people there."

"The cousin that went to Harvard?"

"Ya. He's a doctor. My mom thought about going up there to see him, but she said she doesn't want to leave me and Chris alone. And she doesn't want us to miss any school so she can't take us with her."

"Well that sucks! I wish you could come up here. Maybe you can talk her into coming here for Christmas."

"Ya I'll tr-" She was cut off by yelling in the back ground. "I have to go. Call me tomorrow. Ok?"

I sighed, if this was the way all of our conversations where going to end I'll have to call eight times a day just to finish.

"Ya I'll call you tomorrow. Bye Courtney."

"Bye Clary. Talk to you tomorrow."

I closed my phone laying back on my bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.

**Ok there it is. Love it? Hate it? Just hit the button and let me know. I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok heres the next chapter. I want to thank all the people who took the time to review. **

**Disclaimer- The last time I checked I was not Cassandra Clare. I do not own the Mortal Instruments. **

I was standing in front of Raziel High School. It's a big 2 story brick building. There was a statue of a lion and under it, it read "Raziel High School." like any other high school. I walked in seeing a sign that read "Office" I quickly walked over trying to stay out of everybody's way.

When I got to the office I had to wait a few minutes, because the principal was talking to someone. I saw a boy with blonde hair walk out of the office I couldn't look away. He was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. When the boy saw me looking at me he smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. It's was a smile that said "I know I'm hot." I looked away. He was one of those kinds of boys. The ones who think they can get any girl they want. I wasn't one of those girls who would do anything for a pretty face. Even a pretty face like his.

"Clarissa, the principal is ready for you." Mrs Ashley told me with a smile.

"Thank you." I said as I walked into the principal office.

She smiled at me when I walked in and took a sit. I've been in the principal office at my old school more times then I can count. I hoped this was not the beginning of that. The name thing on her desk read Mrs. Clearwater.

"Clarissa-" She started, but I cut her off.

"It's Clary, Mrs. Clearwater"

"Ok Clary, here is your class list. Do you need me to get you someone to show you around, or would you just want to take a map and try your luck?" I could tell she was joking around about the trying my luck, though I think I would rather take a map than some stranger.

"I think I'll try my luck."She looked like she expected this. She handed me a map along with my class list with a smile. "Are you sure you don't need someone to show you around?" She asked.

"Ya I'm sure I can find my way around." Not.

"Ok then. You can go. Oh wait before you go make sure all your teachers sign this. Then at the end of the day bring it back ok?" She handed me a piece of paper that had my name at the top and 7 lines under it.

"Ya sure. Of course I'll bring it back at the end of the day." I was standing up trying to get out of the small room.

"Just give it to Mrs. Ashley. You can go now I don't want you to be to late to home room."

I quickly walked out of the office saying a quick bye to Mrs. Ashley. I walked down a hallway looking at the map trying to find locker number 188 when I ran into someone. I fell down loosing the three papers I was holding trying to keep my balance. I looked up to see a tall girl with long strait black hair.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said standing back up.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking either. So are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before." She was picking up the books she dropped.

"Ya I am. My names Clarissa Morgenstern, but everybody calls me Clary." I said putting my hand out.

She shook my hand. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood. Everyone calls me Izzy." She said laughing. I joined in. After we quit laughing she said.

"So what where you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"Oh I was looking for locker 188, then I was going to try to get to home room. I think I might be a little late." I laughed.

She laughed "Ya you might be a little. Well I know where your locker is it's this way. Who's your home room teacher? I might know where it's at." She lead me up the stairs and down a hall way, and there was locker 188.

"Wow. How did you know it was up here? Oh and I have Mrs. Smith for homeroom."

"You have Mrs. Smith?" She said grimacing "So do I. Your going to hate it. But don't worry She can't hear most of the time. But she yells a lot. Well come on, we don't want to miss anymore of her talking." She lead me down another hallway into room 18. She turned around right before she knocked on the door.

"Oh before I forget Mrs. Ashley was showing you around when she saw me, and asked if I could show you around. See this way we both have the same story." She said laughing. She turned back and knocked on the door.

A tall women with brown hair wearing a red track suit opened the door. She was the scariest person I had ever seen. If looks could kill Izzy and I would both be in the ground.

"Well thanks for gracing us with your presence Isabelle. And who is this?" She said the last part looking at me.

"I'm Clarissa Morgenstern."

"So your the new student we were getting today. I thought you wouldn't show up. Would you tell me how you meet Isabelle? And tell me why I shouldn't give both of you detention?

"Mrs. Ashley was showing me around when we ran into Isabelle and Mrs Ashley told Isabelle to show me around." I said in a rush. And the reason you shouldn't give us detention is simple we where just doing what we where told." I smirked. Daring the teacher to give me detention.

Mrs. Smith looked between Isabelle and me finally saying,

"Well go take a seat hurry up we don't have all day."

We turned to take a seat when I remembered I had to get the teacher to sign the piece of paper. "Mrs. Smith?"

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Clearwater told me to get all my teachers to sign this." I handed her the piece of paper. She quickly signed it, and gave it back. I took a chair in the back by Izzy. Mrs. Smith quickly started talking as soon as I'd sat down. This was going to be a long rest of the year.

Thankfully the bell rang soon after she started talking. I quickly got my stuff and left walking down the hall way with Isabelle.

"So what do you next?" She asked.

I looked at my class list. "I have art."

"Really? I didn't think you where a big art person."

I rolled my eyes. Why did everyone say that? "Ya I've been drawing since before I could write. What do you have next?" I looked over at Izzy.

"Oh I have drama, but don't worry it's on my way so I can show you where the art room is."

"Ok. Thanks." I smiled. I was really starting to like Isabelle.

**Ok there it is. Love it? Hate it? Just hit the button and let me know. I'll have the next chapter up soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok heres the next chapter. I'm not going to be able to update for awhile. Sorry**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Mortal Instruments. **

Art had been a pretty ok class. Mrs. Felds had just finished a project so it was a good time to show up. After art I had Science. That was the worst class ever. Mr. Stiles is evil. He gave us enough homework for a week. Thankfully I had lunch right after. I meet Isabelle at our lockers, and we headed to the cafeteria.

We walked into the cafeteria. She headed straight to a table and sat down saying.

"Guys this is Clary. Clary this is Simon." Simon is a tall boy with brown hair and glasses. "That is my brother Alec." Alec was a tall boy that looked a lot like Isabelle. They had the same black hair. "And this unfortunately, is my other brother Jace." I was shocked. It was him. The boy with blonde hair I'd seen leaving the office. He was just as gorgeous up close. I could see he had golden eyes. And a smirk on his face when I looked at him for a little longer then I should have.

"So Clary where did you move from?" Alec asked.

"I moved from a little town in Oklahoma."

"Where's that?" Isabelle asked.

"Do you know where Texes is?"

"Ya I have family down there."

"Ok good. Oklahoma is the state above it."

"Oh duh! I knew that." Everyone started laughing.

"So why'd you move up here?" Simon asked when we quit laughing.

"This is going to sound werid, but I don't know why we moved here." Everybody looked shocked.

"You don't know why you moved up here?" Jace asked. Huh I didn't think he was paying attention.

"Ya all my mom said was she didn't like living in Oklahoma anymore. And then here we are."

"Your right that is kind of weird. But what did your dad say about it?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh my dad died before I was born." I said looking away. I didn't want pity. I hadn't even know him.

"I'm sorry." Isabelle looked like she really meant it.

"I didn't even know him." Thankfully the bell rang before I had to say anymore.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur (I'd found out I had Simon in english and Jace and Alec in math), and soon I was walking through the door of my house. My mom was sitting in a chair reading a book when I walked in. I took a seat across from her as she put her book down.

"So how was your first day of school? Did you make any new friends?" It's always the same beginning questions.

"School was school, and yes I made some new friends."

"And they are?"

"Isabelle, Simon, and Alec. Alec is Isabelle's brother." I wasn't going to tell her about Jace. Well not yet at least.

"Are they nice?"

"No they're all are criminals. They just got out of jail." I said rolling my eyes. "Of course there nice. I have homework to do so I'm going to my room." I stood up, and walked up stairs.

*A few hours later*

I was lying on my bed doing my science homework when my phone beeped signling I had a txt message. It was Courtney. (Bolds Clary)

hey wats up?

**nothing much, wat r u doin?**

nothing. how was ur first day?

**fine. it was school how much more can u say about it?**

true. see any hot guys?

**how did I know you were going to ask that?**

cuz u just kno me. and u didn't answer the question.

**ok I might have saw 1.**

might have saw?

**ok I saw 1. happy now?**

yes! now tell me wat he looks like.

**tall, blonde, total bad boy.**

did you talk to him?

**kind of. I hung out with him at lunch and be4 u freak out I was only there because I was hanging out with his sis.**

does he have a name?

**Jace.**

u will have to tell me everything 2morrow k?

**sure**

I have 2 go. I'll talk 2 u later. bye

**bye**

I closed my phone with a sigh. I shouldn't have told her about Jace. She's not going to quit asking about him. Oh well to late now.

**Ok there is it. Sorry it's short. Love it? Hate it? Just review, and let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I'm really sorry. I've just been really busy. Plz forgive me? Plz? I forgot to tell you guys that Jace, Isabelle and Alec are Shadowhunters. I just decided that they where going to be Shadowhunters, or I would have told you guys earlier. Forgive me for that to? I want to thank all the people who took the time to review.**

**Disclaimer-I just asked my friend what my name was and she didn't say Cassandra Clare. I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

I was sitting in the cafeteria talking to Isabelle, when a girl ran up to Jace and kissed him on the lips, in front of everybody at the table. After she pulled back she said said,

"Jace! I'm so sorry I wasn't here yesterday! My flight was delayed."

I sent a questioning look at Isabelle.

"That's Aline. She's Jace's girl of the week." Isabelle rolled her eyes as she said it. Aline shot a glare at Isabelle as she sat down.

"I have no idea who you are, and I have no idea why your sitting with us." She said turning her glare on me. I opened my mouth to say something when Jace cut me off.

"Her name is Clary, and she's not sitting with us. Your sitting with us. She was plainly sitting here before you." Isabelle laughed at the face Aline was making. It looked like she was about explode with anger. I was trying my best not to laugh. Still a few laughs got out.

"Well I'm going to go sit over there. Are you coming Jace?" Aline asked looking over at the popular table.

"Ya sure. Whatever." Jace said looking bored.

I watched in disbelief as Aline, and Jace walked over to the other . Did that really just happen? He just said that to her, and then went over there like nothing had happened? It looked like it didn't surprise anyone else.

"So what was that about" I finally had to ask.

"Oh that happens all the time. They just seem to forget about it after a few minutes. Sometimes she doesn't even realize he makes fun of them. Sometimes they laugh to. It's all really funny after awhile." Isabelle said laughing at some memory.

"But why?" I asked still confused.

"They think he's gorgeous or something stupid like that. You don't think that do you?" Isabelle asked worried.

"Of course I don't." I said. I mean he's gorgeous, and everything, but I'd never go out with him.

"Ok good." Isabelle sounded relieved. Huh. I wonder if he's ever dated one of her friends before, but before I could ask Simon asked,

"Are you guys going to the dance Friday?" Oh no. Not a dance.

"OMG! I almost forgot! Clary you have to come. You know what? We should go shopping today to get new outfits. You can come over to my house Friday after school, and I can do your hair, and-"

"Izzy!" I interrupted "Calm down. I don't even know if I'm going to the dance."

"Oh come on! You have to go! Everybody's going to be there." She pleaded. After a few minutes I reluctantly said,

"Fine. I'll go, but only-"

"Sweet! This is going to be so much fun." Isabelle interrupted. I opened my mouth to say something when the bell rang. I sighed. This is not going to end well.

After school I sent a quick txt to my mom saying that I was going to the mall with Izzy. She sent a ok. I looked up at Isabelle saying,

"I can go, but we have to stop by my house so I can get my wallet."

"Do you have a car or are we going to my house first?"

"Oh I have a car, but you might have to drive. I don't know where the mall is." I said as I started walking.

"You don't know where the mall is?" She asked as she followed me.

"I've lived in this town for three days. Of course I don't know where the mall is!"

"I'm shocked. When we moved up here I knew where the mall was before I had my stuff unpacked." She smiled proudly

"Wow I have so much to learn." I said sarcastically.

"Yes you do, but don't worry I have tons of time to teach you." She smiled one of her evil smiles.

"I was kidding." I said laughing.

"Ya I know, but I was completely series." She said laughing.

"Well this is my house." I said looking at my house, or well Luke's house.

"It's pretty." Isabelle said after a few minuets.

"What? Do you not like it?" I asked. It's funny how you care what people think. Even if you've only known them for a few days.

"Oh it's just that I didn't know Luke had sold it."

"You know Luke?"

"Ya. Well I meet him when we moved here. He's a friend of my parents."

"Oh. He didn't sell it. He's a good friend of my mom's, and were just staying with him until my mom finds us a place to live." I said opening the door. No one was in the living room.

"So Clary do you like wolves?" Isabelle asked as we went up stairs.

"I guess. Why?" I had no idea what that had to do with Luke.

"No reason." She had a confused look on her face. "Well hurry up. Go get you wallet. The mall closes in six hours." She said with her evil smile back on her face.

"Were not going to be there that long our we?" I asked worried.

"Well..." She paused pretending to think. "We might be."

I groaned. Causing her to laugh.

**Ok there it is sorry it's short. Love it? Hate it? Hit the button and let me know. I have a question does anyone know of any good series to read besides the mortal instruments? I'm out of books to read. Thanks I'll update soon, but I'm going to be kind of busy. I'm going to go see Eclipse Tuesday at midnight. I can't wait for it to come out. Anyone else?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Plz forgive me? I had no internet service for a hole mouth! School started so I'll try to find time to update. I promise I'll never make you guys wait a HOLE mouth ever again.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Mortal Instruments. **

Isabelle, and I had finally picked dresses. Hers was a long, sleeveless red. It looked like it had black vines going down it. Mine was a short, sleeveless green. It had a darker green ribbon around the waist, and sparkles on the top. It had taken us four-ever to find them. Ok well it wasn't that long, but having to try on almost every dress in two stores is going to take awhile. We were walking around when Izzy's phone started playing "Pain" by Three Days Grace.

"Sorry." She said to me before answering her phone.

"Jace what do you want?" She paused listening.

"Can't you and Alec handle it?" More listening.

"Come on! It's just a few Raveners." I sent her a questioning look. What's a Ravener? She shook her head at me. Mouthing "Nothing"

"Fine come get me. I'm at the mall," Pause "Yes. I'm with Clary. We were dress shopping. You know for the Christmas Dance Friday." She closed her phone looking at me.

"So I guess your leaving?" I asked.

"Ya sorry about that. Family emergency." She shrugged, "Well at least we got dresses."

"Ya that's true."

After a few mintues Isabelle's phone beeped. She opened it sighing.

"I have to go. Remember to ask your mom if you can stay the night Friday. My parents don't care. Txt me when you get an answer."

"Ok I will."

"Bye." She said as she started to walk away.

"Bye." I said watching her leave.

I walked inside Luke's house. My mom, and Luke where sitting in the living room. I sat my bag down, and took a seat next to my mom.

"So. What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We were just discussing all the clubs your not going to go." My mom said. I could tell she was joking.

"Ya? And they are?" I asked. Playing along

"Pandemonium, The Bank, any other club in this city." She said causing us to laugh.

"Oh come on! That's all the cool clubs." I said. Pretending I was upset. I only knew about them because some people in my math class were going to Pandemonium next weekend.

"Did you find a dress?" Luke asked after we'd quit laughing.

"Yep," I said popping the P. "It's a really pretty green. Hey mom? Can I stay the night at Isabelle's house Friday? Her parents don't care." I said turning to look at my mom. After a few minutes she said,

"I don't care. Just call me when you get there."

"Thank you! Your the best mom ever!" I said jumping up to hug her.

"I know, and dont ever forget it." She said laughing.

"I'm going to go do my homework." I said standing up. I grabbed my bags, and went up stairs. I put my new dress in my closet, and got my phone out of my pocket. I sat on my bed, and txted Isabelle.(Bolds Clary)

**I can stay the night.**

Sweet! I have 2 go. Talk 2 u later.

**K bye.**

Bye.

I fell back on my bed, looking at the celling trying to talk myself into getting up and getting my homework done. After a few minutes I sighed, and got my Science book out.

*Friday*

The only thing people could talk about was the dance. Who was going with who. Who was wearing what. I was sitting in Science listening to two girls talk about the dance. One was a pretty tall girl with blond hair. Her name is Kaelie. The other was Jessica. She's a pretty, girl with long, curly blond hair. Her hair was so blond it was almost white. They where both friends of Aline.

"She told me she was going to the dance with Jace." That was kaelie.

"Well duh! Of course Aline's going with Jace! They've been dating for two weeks now!" And that was Jessica.

"I saw her dress yesterday." Kaelie said

"No way! Why'd she show you? She never lets anyone see her dress before the dance!" Is this seriously all they talk about?

"I was over at her house. She was letting me borrow her shoes. I'd seen it in her closet. It's totally better then the one she had last year." Yep, apparently this is all they talk about. Thankfully the bell rang before they said anything else. I met Izzy at our lockers, then we headed to lunch.

"So," Simon said after we sat down. "You guys ready for the dance tonight?"

"Don't start talking about the dance. I just had to listen to Jessica and Kaelie talk all hour about the dance." I said before Isabelle could start talking.

"Can I at lest say one thing?" Izzy asked. Giving me a pleading look.

I sighed "Fine."

"Thanks! I think the dance this year is going to be so much cooler then the one last year."

"What happened last year?"

"Nothing happened last year! It was so boring. It was the perfect dance. Not one fight." Izzy said pretending to be sad.

"It was only because we'd just gotten a new Principal." Alec said. "It wont be as 'boring' as last year." He rolled his eyes.

"That's true. Alec remember your giving me and Clary a ride home since Jace skipped school."

"I remember. How could I forget?" Alec said laughing. "Every time I see you, you remide me."

**Love it? Hate it? Just hit the button and let me know. I'm sorry it's short. I'll try and make the next one longer. And once again I'm really, really, really sorry it took so long. **


End file.
